


The Word Of Your Body

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spring Awakening AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knew there was only one way to show sweet innocent Balthazar the truth. [Spring Awakening AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Word Of Your Body

**Germany**

Peter hated when people in his class complained about the cold. He himself never liked it in the first place but he thought that after spending years living here in Germany, it would be easy to figure out the place was cold. Peter didn’t care about the cold biting at his cheeks, he was too used to it.

Today had been a Wednesday. Every day of the week was the same for Peter usually, having fun making everyone else do the work for him and being sexually frustrated. None of it was a first and by now...oh by now he was very used to both of those things.

People would call him arrogant but he knew deep down they still loved him in some way. Everyone would laugh at his humor, they just didn’t understand that he had every right to believe he’s the best. Peter could get anyone he wanted and he had the grades a lot of all the other students wish they had.

Peter couldn’t take his eyes off one particular boy two rows in front of him. Of course he knew his name, Peter knew all of their names. This had been the boy that he had been taking a particular liking in for a long time. The boy was pleasant to look at, shy in his own way, making a good attempt to do good in his classes. Peter knew he played pretty good music.

Balthazar, sweet and innocent Balthazar.

Peter had known him fairly well, the naive boy who just strived to be so good. They had studied Latin together, Peter could admit that the other boy was decent at the language but probably better at music. Balthazar had shown him a song or two in the past and Peter could remember it as very entrancing to watch.

Peter admitted to himself a long time ago that he did in fact fancy Balthazar.  He would love to have all the time in the world to do so many different things with him, but Peter wasn’t sure how to tell him the right way. Peter was a master of seduction, it wasn’t hard to get anyone to fall to his feet but with Balthazar things had been different. He couldn’t think of what to do to get him or really how to go about bringing up the big question.

So he decided to ease it in. The plan had been a great idea in Peter’s head; talk to Balthazar, ask him maybe to go study again and make a great flirting approach. As he stood up when class was nearing an end he was going to make his move until somehow the other boy ended up running into him.

Peter could see Balthazar’s face turning red as soon as he realized the wall he exactly slammed into, “O-Oh Peter, didn’t see you there haha. Sorry, I was trying to get to the back and-”

“You ramble a lot when you’re nervous.”

That got Balthazar to get quiet and stand there shyly looking towards the ground with a red face.

Peter decided to go on with his plan, “I get it though. I’m pretty amazing so it makes sense why you’re rambling.”

Balthazar gave him a quick nod and a nervous smile as he rushed on, “Oh! You are Peter! You have such perfect grades, everyone loves you...you’re most definitely amazing.”

The two were silent for a minute before Peter finally spoke with his best smirk, “Come with me later after classes Balthazar, I need to speak with you.”

The boy seemed just so surprised by Peter’s offer as he stared at him with wide eyes. Peter thought it was perfect to be able to see someone so innocent and kind already falling for him.

Or so he thought.

“To talk about Latin?”

The comment had made Peter’s stomach drop in disappointment. Balthazar wasn’t noticing anything different and thought this was another study session. There was only one way to get him to go meet with him, only one way to get Balthazar to come and see.

Peter put on the biggest most sincere smile he could muster, “Yes and a little bit...about us.”

“Should I bring my book?”

“No, it won’t be necessary.”

Balthazar was still red to the face but gave him a smile and a nod. It was said more than enough and Peter could hardly contain the smile that came to his face. His knowledge in the art of seduction had come in handy after all for a very desperate need. Peter could only imagine what the other sweet boy was thinking about him as he wore that smile.

Peter turned for the door but looked back to call to him, “Come this afternoon to the vineyard we’ve known for years.  I’m off to prepare for next class but by the way Balth, your hair looks awfully nice today.”

Peter could have sworn he heard Balthazar choke on his words watching him go. Peter couldn’t help the smirk, things seemed to be going so perfectly. Later, he would have time for just Balthazar and himself. It was going to go perfectly and maybe then would Balthazar see the truth.

 

 

* * *

     The air was still chilled when the two found their place. They sat together in silence on the grass, listening to the church bells in the distance of the night. They had kept a distance, but ever so often Peter would steal a glance at Balthazar who was admiring the surroundings.

Peter had decided to break the silence that was too prolonged, “Those bells...so peaceful.”

Balthazar felt too far away from him as he had his eyes elsewhere, only making turning to look over when Peter had broken the silence. The boy had given him a look as if it were something strange to say but eventually he replied back quietly.

“I know.”

A small smile came to his face as he turned away and went on, “Sometimes when it’s this quiet at night, I imagine myself a musician. Having the chance to live with the love of my life and the chance to write music all the time. I’m able to bring a smile to everyone’s faces at any time of the day.”

Any doubts that Balthazar was not innocent left Peter’s mind instantly. Balthazar had everything planned out, a way of life that would lead so calm for him in the future. He was going to be doing something he loved though, something that could be destroyed in this horrible world of industry. Those bosses would tear him down, the smiling faces were always such an act. Peter found it ridiculous that Balthazar still had this hope that he could be so positive.

“You can’t actually be serious.”

Balthazar abruptly snapped out of his trance to look over at Peter who now ready to get closer, “Really Balthy you’re such a sentimentalist! Those smiling famous faces you see in the news it’s all in act-to hide their envy.”

Peter scooted closer leaning in to Balthazar who still was listening, “Trust me. There are only three ways a man can go. He can let the status quo defeat him, he can rock the boat and be expelled or...he can take his time and let the system work for him-like me.”

Peter felt so close to Balthazar now and could see the red coming to the boys face, “Think of the future as a pail of whole milk. One man sweats and stirs-churning the butter. Another man frets, and spills his milk, and cries all night. However I  ..hmm...well, I'm like a pussycat. I just skim off the cream... “

Peter emphasized his gestures of the metaphor to Balthazar who now was clearly red to the face. Eventually Peter heard him stutter out, “Just...skim off the cream.”

“Right.”

Peter thought he was adorable. Balthazar looking so confused at his explanation, trying to understand what he had meant.

“But...what about the-”

Peter couldn’t help the small laugh and it got Balthazar to stop. It was hard for him to resist, the one he fancied was just too much to bear. Balthazar was adorable, naive to the world and innocent. Those were some traits that Peter couldn’t understand him having after so many terrible things happened.

One thing was certain now, he wasn’t sure how to say the truth to Balthazar anymore.

“What?”

“Peter?”

Peter couldn’t help himself anymore. All of the signs gave it away, it seemed so obvious that he had to do it.  Instinct that pushed him forward to kiss Balthazar. The kiss was fast but he made sure it was rather sweet as he leaned back to his sitting position close by. Balthazar was red in the face and stumbling over words, “Oh...Oh god...”

Peter kept a smile on his face, “Mmm...I know. When we look back thirty years from now and tonight will seem unbelievably beautiful.”

Balthazar was looking right at him with those innocent eyes, “And in the meantime?”

“Why not?”

Peter went in for another kiss, this time deeper. Balthazar followed him through with it more this time which Peter deeply enjoyed. Kissing him was gentle and he would always want to do this. With their hands on each other it seemed like pure bliss, the darkness of the night making this moment feel more beautiful.

When they pulled away the second time Balthazar looked confused, “On my way here I thought we were just going to study Latin and only...talk.”

Peter felt his heart drop with a harsh realization, “So, are you sorry we-?”  
“No! No I love you, Peter. It was so hard for me to say but I love you, as I have never loved anyone else.”

Peter could agree with that, “And so you should.”

The two kissed once more before lying down on the grass, hands laced together. They both looked up at the stars in silence before eventually turning to meet each other’s eyes.

Balthazar had a small smile on his face, “Peter?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re terrible at flirting.”

Peter would definitely have to disagree with that one later, “As if. I seduced you here and now did I not?”

Peter could see Balthazar didn’t want to smile but eventually cracked, “I guess you did.”

The silence was...perfect.

“I love you Peter.”

“I love you too Balthy.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well I tried.


End file.
